Love Lies At Your Doorstep
by celebgrl
Summary: Ross and Rachel are still together and are in love. Chandler and Monica are marrried and monica is pregnant. Phoebe and Mike are happily married and they have a baby boy. Joey is in hollywood.
1. A Recap of the Past Year

Love Lies At Your Doorstep  
  
I don't own any of the Friends or Joey characters except for J.T., Shawn, Dana, Chandler Jr., Katie, Paul, and Clare.  
  
This takes place a year after the Series Finale.  
  
Chapter 1: A Recap Of The Past Year  
  
Monica and Chandler live in a nice house in Mount Vernon (Upstate, New York) of course Monica decorated and cleans it herself. The twins Jack and Erica turn 1 in 2 months. Monica is 3 months pregnant and will find out the gender in 2 months. Chandler is the Vice-President of an Advertising Agency and Monica is a stay at home mom but has a catering business on the side.  
  
Ross and Rachel are still going out. Emma is now 1 ½, Ben will be 13 this year and Ross got full custody of him when Carol and Susan moved to the Bahamas permanently. Ross plans on proposing to Rachel soon. Ross still works at NYU as a professor of paleontology. Rachel got her job back at Ralph Lauren.  
  
Phoebe and Mike are happily married and have been for 1 ½ years and Phoebe had a baby boy 2 months earlier named Shawn Michael. They moved into Monica and Chandler's apartment after they left. Phoebe took time off from her just as a massage therapist and Mike still plays the piano at his piano bar but is going back to college to become a teacher.  
  
Joey moved to Hollywood to become a big star and he lives with his sister Dina and her son Michael who (in my story) is 3. Joey has recently met a girl who he really likes named Katie. Joey now is starring in a movie with Orlando Bloom.  
  
The Gang hasn't spoken to each other except for Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, and Mike.  
  
The couple that moved into Joey's old apartment are really sweet there names are Paul and Clare.  
  
Well on with the story. I hope you like it. Please read and review. 


	2. A Walk Down Memory Lane

I don't own any of the Friends or Joey characters except for J.T., Shawn, Dana, Chandler Jr., Katie, Paul, and Clare. (I will be using them in later chapters.)  
  
A/N- I'm taking an idea from the new T.V. show The Days and I don't own that show either.  
  
Chapter 2: A Walk Down Memory Lane  
  
As Ben Geller unlocked to door to the small apartment building the his father and soon to be step-mother lived he let out a huge sigh he had just had the worst day of his life he didn't get the lead in the school play and he didn't get the girl that he was in love with to go out on a date with him he was so upset. One good thing had just happened no body was home but Rachel had left him a note on the kitchen table asking him if he would pick his sister Emma up from daycare because Ross and her had to work late and to order a pizza and sitting next to the note was $20.00 for his dinner and to give Emma cereal for dinner. Reluctantly he had an hour before he had to walk 5 blocks just to pick up Emma from daycare so he went to his room and turned on his computer, then while it started up he went back into the kitchen for a snack and a soda. He then went back to his computer which was up and runny he opened his mail program clicked on 'Get Messages' and while his computer was uploading his messages he opened 'Microsoft Word' and opened the file 'My Life Story' By: Ben Geller. By that time all of his mail for that day had been received he had gotten one from his Uncle Chandler that day asking him how auditions went for the school show Ben decided to write him back, he then went back to his story and wrote until he looked up at clock on his computer and realized that he had to leave or else he would be late to pick up Emma, he quickly saved his file and put his away message up on his Instant Message and before he knew it he had locked up the apartment and was already out the door of the apartment building that his family had lived in.  
  
"Another cold winter day" Ben said to himself as he started walking through the piles of snow that lay on the sidewalk from the previous snowfall earlier that week. He decided that he has to get to daycare before it started to snow and if it did he would go to Rachel's office which was a block away from Emma. Along the way he always passed a building that seemed familiar to him but he never knew what it was until he asked his father, it was his old apartment building where his moms had lived before they moved to be in a warmer climate. He finally got to the daycare place and he picked up Emma and they started to walk home. Once they got home it started to snow Ben was relieved. He put Emma into her playpen and went to order the pizza and then made Emma's dinner and fed it to her and of course it became messy, he quickly changed Emma and put her in her crib and he went and took a quick shower got dressed and his pizza was there he ate and then went back to his computer. At about 8:00 his dad and Rachel walked through the door. He said goodnight and went to his room. At about 10:00 he shut down his computer and crawled into bed he could hear his dad and Rachel in the next room. Before turning out the lights he thought about what had happened that day he took a walk down memory when he walked past his old apartment building pictures floated through his mind as he thought about his moms and what they were doing he missed them so much before he knew it, it was Midnight and his dad and Rachel had stopped talking and reluctantly shut off the light and went to sleep. As he was falling asleep he said to himself "This is the end of my not perfect day" and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next chapter will be written soon. Please Read and Review. 


	3. The Big Day!

Disclaimer- Same as the first two chapters.  
  
Chapter 3- The Big Day!  
  
The sun shined brightly through Ross Geller's bedroom window he squinted his eyes from the bright light, then he rolled over until five minutes later his alarm blared in his ear saying "7 a.m. time to get" it was Saturday the day he was going to propose to Rachel the girl he loved he was so happy Phoebe and Monica were coming to take her for a day at the spa and Ben was watching Emma while Chandler, Mike and him went to the restaurant that he was going to propose to Rachel at to make sure that everything is ready. Ross rolled over to feel Rachel's side of the bed she wasn't there, so he decided to get up to see where she was.  
  
"Rachel." Ross whispered. "I'm in Emma's room." Rachel answered. "Rach, I'm taking a shower would you mind waking up Ben." Ross called. "No problem." Rachel called.  
  
Rachel walked into Ben's bedroom and walked over to his bedside and shook him gently and said that it was time to get up. Rachel left the bedroom and went to get breakfast ready.  
  
Ben threw his pillow over his head he didn't want to get up, but he had to today was a big day for his dad so he had to listen to whatever he was told to do. He finally got up after Rachel called him saying that breakfast was ready.  
  
Ross walked through the kitchen door and first kissed Rachel then walked over and patted his son on the head. Ben smiled at the sight in front of him he was so excited about today.  
  
Ben was knocked out of his day dream by a knock at the front door.  
  
"Rach, will you get that, please." Ross said while he was feeding Emma. "Sure." Rachel said as she got up to answer the door.  
  
Ross and Ben got up out of there chairs and peered out the kitchen door as Rachel was opening the front door.  
  
Rachel opened the door and who's standing out there but it was Monica and Phoebe.  
  
"Girl, you're not dressed yet we have reservations at the Soho Spa in an hour." Monica said in her girly girl voice. "Monica, Phoebe what are you doing here at 8:15 in the morning." Rachel questioned. "Like Monica said we have reservation in an hour at the Soho Spa." Phoebe repeated to Rachel. "Aren't you going to invite us in?" Monica said. "Of course I'm come in. I'm just going to change, I'll be right back. Ross come out here and entertain our guests." Rachel said hurrying into their bedroom.  
  
Ross came out of the kitchen with Ben and Emma.  
  
"Hey Mon, how are you." Ross said to his sister. "I'm fine. It's been a long time." Monica said while hugging her brother. "You both remember the plan, right?" Ross said giving them a look. "Of course we remember. Who wouldn't remember today." Phoebe said "Remember what?" Rachel said coming back into the room. "Mike's and my anniversary of when we first met." Phoebe said covering up. "We better get going we still have a fifteen minute drive to get to the Spa." Monica said rushing Rachel out the door. "Have a great day hunny and have fun." Ross kissing Rachel and shoeing her out the door with her purse. "Chandler, Mike and the kids are down the hall and will come in when we leave." Monica said whispering so Rachel wouldn't hear and then with a blink of an eye she was gone and that was the signal for the guys to go into the apartment.  
  
The guys hurried into the apartment and shut the door behind then.  
  
The first thing Chandler did was go over and talk to Ben.  
  
"So Ben how are you doing?" "I'm fine Uncle Chandler thanks for asking." "So Ross are we ready to go" Chandler asked. "Yeah, just let me talk to Ben." Ross said. "Ben, you know what you have to do." Ross asked. "Yes, dad, I have to put Emma down for a nap and feed Shawn, Jack, Erica when they wake up." Ben replied. "I guess you got everything. Wow, you really are growing up. Now at about 3:00 you come down to the Rainbow room where we will finish setting up." Ross said. "You got it dad." Ben said  
  
Ross turned to leave.  
  
"And Dad." Ben said. "Yeah Ben." Ross said. "Thank you for trusting me like this. I'm really happy you. I Love You Dad." Ben said running over to his father and giving him a hug. "I Love You Too, Son." Ross said hugging him back.  
  
Finally after Ross, Chandler, and Mike left, Ben decided to get dressed, then turned his computer on and started to write more of his story and finished that chapter with "This has been the best day on my LIFE". Finally at 2:30 Ben changed into his Tuxedo, when there was a knock on the door, he went to answer it when he opened guess who was there...  
  
"Uncle Joey, what are you doing here?" Ben questioned. "Well I wouldn't miss the engagement of my two best friends now would I." Joey said. "No you wouldn't, come in I was just getting ready to leave would you like to walk with us." Ben asked. "Yes, but we don't have to walk I have a rental car." Joey said. "Ok, would you take Jack and Erica and I will take Emma and Shawn." Ben asked Joey.  
  
Ben locked up the apartment and he and Joey started to walk outside Joey's rent-a-car.  
  
"Uncle Joey this isn't a rent-a-car it's a limo." Benn said. "I know isn't it cool." Joey said in his Joey voice.  
  
They got in and Joey told the driver to go The Rainbow Room. Fifteen minutes later they were there; they got out and went in.  
  
They walked up to the waiters' station.  
  
"What party are you with?" The Waiter asked Ben. "The Geller party." Ben replied "Ah yes Geller, right this way please." The Waiter said.  
  
Ben and Joey fallowed the waiter with the kids in hand. Joey tipped the waiter once they got to their destination and they entered Ben walked in first and right away Chandler noticed that Jack and Erica were missing.  
  
"Uh, Ben where are Jack and Erica?" Chandler asked. "Oh, I had a friend help me. OH Friend." Ben replied and called.  
  
Joey enters with Jack and Erica.  
  
"JOEY." Ross and Chandler say at the same time. "What are you doing here." "I couldn't miss the engagement on my two best friends."  
  
Fifteen minutes later the girls arrived.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom first." Rachel said. "Ok, we will wait outside." Monica replied.  
  
After Rachel went in Monica and Phoebe went over to the Waiters' station and asked for the Geller party and he showed the girls to the room. They got settled and by that time Rachel came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Where did they go, they must of gone inside already and got us a table." Rachel said to herself.  
  
Rachel walked up to the Waiters' station...  
  
"My two friends went in and I think the reservation is under Geller." Rachel said. "Yes Geller right this way." The Waiter said.  
  
They got up to a set of double doors and the waiter knocked.  
  
"Ok she's here let's get into our places." Ross said to the group.  
  
He then motioned to the waiter that was standing by the door to knock back. He did and he escorted Rachel in.  
  
Rachel saw everyone standing in couples except for Ben he was standing with... Joey and Emma, then she finally saw Ross he was on one knee with a beautiful diamond ring in a ring box in his hands and the song 'At Last' played in the background, she finally got up to Ross.  
  
"Rachel, wow you look beautiful tonight." Ross said. "Thank you." Rachel replied. "Rachel, I Love You and I have never stopped loving you since the day I met you if you will have I will do my best to keep you warm and loved. So Rachel, will you marry me?" Ross asked. "Yes I will." Rachel answered.  
  
Everyone started to clap while Ross put the ring on Rachel's finger and started to kiss her. That was the end to the most perfect day ever. 


	4. Wedding Plans To Forget

Disclaimer- Just like all the others.

A/N- Sorry about some of the spelling errors in the last chapter.

Chapter 4- Wedding Plans To Forget

Now on with the chapter!

A week goes by after the proposal took place and Rachel never stopped smiling except when it came time to start the wedding plans, Joey had gone back to L.A. and wasn't going to be a part of the wedding preparations but at least he was going to be the minister and that's all that Rachel cared about, but now the hard part came telling her father that she was marrying Ross and that wasn't going to be easy. As Rachel got out of Ross's Mercedes' G500 SUV and walked up to her father's Long Island house she regretted that Ross wasn't there he had a class that day and he said that they would invite her father over for dinner one night. She hesitated to ring the bell then she finally did. Her father came to the door dressed in his pajamas.

"Rachel, you said you were coming but you never said this early." Rachel's father Leonard says. (I think its Leonard tell me if I'm wrong.)

"Well, I had to drop Emma off at day-care and Ben off at school so I decided to come out now is it to early I can go shopping for a while and come back." Rachel said.

"No it's not to early, come in." Dr. Green said.

Rachel made her was in the big house and all the memories of her living there came back.

"Daddy, I have to tell you something." Rachel said to her dad.

"What is it sweet pea." Dr. Green asked.

"Well, remember when I was supposed to go to Paris last, well I didn't as you can see, that's because Ross told me that he still loved me so I got off the plane and told him that I loved him and we moved in together the next day and then a year later he asked me to marry him..." Dr. Green Cut Rachel off.

"So what are you trying to say Rachel?" Dr. Green asked as if he was annoyed.

"What I'm saying is that dad I'm getting married and I want you to walk me down the aisle." Rachel said with excitement.

"You're marrying Ross, right?" Dr. Green asked.

"Yes, that's right." Rachel said.

"Then I wont be apart of it." Dr. Green said and with that he got up and left the room.

Rachel just sat there and started to cry finally after a few minutes she got up.

"Daddy, I'm leaving." Rachel said. "Not like you care at all." Rachel said under her breath.

Rachel got back into the SUV and started to drive home but first she plugged her cell phone into the hands free kit that the car comes with. Rachel dialed up her mothers number.

"Hello." Mrs. Green said into her phone.

"Hi Mom." Rachel said into her speaker.

"Rachel, dear how are you?" Mrs. Green said.

"I'm fine mom. I just wanted to tell you that I get engaged last week." Rachel said excited.

"You did well congratulations. Who's your fiancée." Mrs. Green said.

"Ross, you remember Ross right mom." Rachel said.

"Yes, I do I love Ross a great guy. I hate to ask but what did your father say about your upcoming nuptials?" Mrs. Green asked.

"He doesn't want to be apart of it." Rachel said sounding upset.

"Well it's your father's loss if doesn't want to be apart of it, that's his choice." Mrs. Green declared.

"Well mom, I have to go I just entered the city and I have to pick up Emma from day-care I will talk to you soon." Rachel said.

"Alright sweetie. Bye." Mrs. Green said as she hung up and Rachel did the same.

All Rachel had to do now was find someone else to walk her down the aisle because her father wasn't going to do it which was a wedding plan that she wanted to forget.

Around five that evening Ross and Ben walked through the door.

"Ben, how was rehearsal?" Rachel asked.

"Fine, Rachel thanks for asking." Ben said as he washed his hands and sat down at the kitchen table for dinner.

"Rachel how did it go with your father today?" Ross asked his fiancée.

"Not to good he doesn't want to be apart of it because you're my fiancée." Rachel said.

"Oh hunny, it's going to be ok but then who are you going to get to give you away or walk you down the aisle. Ross said.

"Well I had sometime to think about that while Emma was taking her nap. I was thinking Mike, Ben, or Chandler." Rachel said.

"Me?" Ben asked.

"Sure, you will be my stepson and thought that it would be good." Rachel said happily.

"Well I was going to ask Ben be my best man so Chandler can walk you down the aisle." Ross said.

"Well that fine with me, but what about Mike." Rachel asked.

"Well Mike can be an usher like I was at his wedding." Ross said.

"That great now we have your wedding party taken care and I have mine just to talk to Phoebe and Monica and then I'm set and I'm meeting them for lunch tomorrow." Rachel said.

"Dad, you really want me to be your best man?" Ben asked.

"Of course you're my son and I want you to be my best man." Ross told his son.

Rachel did the dinner dishes, took a shower and by that time it was 9 O'clock and she was exhausted Ross was already asleep as well as Emma and now she was going to say goodnight to Ben. She knocked on Ben's door.

'_Knock, knock, knock'_

"Come in." Ben said.

Rachel opened the door to find Ben at his computer.

"I just wanted to say goodnight. Rachel said.

"Ok, Rachel can I talk to you?" Ben asked.

"Of course, what's wrong" Rachel asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know what I can call you after you and dad get married." Ben said.

"Well you can still call me Rachel because I don't think that you moms would like you calling me mom but that's your call you can call me whatever you want." Rachel said.

"Ok, then goodnight mom." Ben said with a smile.

"Goodnight Ben." Rachel said with a smile and gave him a hug.

Rachel goes and shuts his light off and goes to leave.

"Oh, mom." Ben said.

"Yes, Ben." Rachel said.

"I love you you're the best." Ben said.

"Oh, I love you too." Rachel said and with that she left and she went to bed.

A/N- The new chapter will be done within the next 2 days because tomorrow I wont be home, so by Monday you should have the next chapter.


	5. The Life Of Monica and Chandler

A/N- Sorry I'm a week late with the new chapter I have been so busy with everything, work and babysitting my twin cousins, but here is the new chapter finished, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I made up.

Chapter 5: The Life of Monica and Chandler

This chapter takes place 2 months after Wedding Plans to Forget.

Monica had been on the phone all morning with Rachel discussing wedding plans and now she was waiting for Chandler to come home so they can go to the doctors and find out the gender of the new baby.

Chandler walked in the door an hour later.

"Where have you been my appointment is in 15 minutes Ross and Rachel picked up Jack and Erica a half hour ago." Monica said. As she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

"Hunny, calm down it takes 5 minutes to get to your doctors." Chandler said. As he put down his things and followed Monica out the door.

Chandler took the Alarm off his Jeep Grand Cherokee Overland and got in as he drove he kept thinking about the baby that in just four short months would be with them and all the things he was going to teach it. Before he knew it they were there.

"See, I told it was going to take 5 minutes." Chandler said as he watched Monica run into doctors' office.

As Chandler walked into the office he saw someone that looked familiar.

"Janice, is that you." Chandler asked.

"OMG, Chandler Bing." Janice said in her Janice Voice.

"Janice, what are you doing here?" Chandler said.

"Well, my friend is here and she made me the godmother so I have to be here. Why are you here?" Janice asked.

"Well, Monica's pregnant and we are finding out the gender today." Chandler said.

"Well, I'm so happy for you. Do you want to walk in together?" Janice asked.

"Sure." Chandler said.

"What's new in your life?" Janice asked.

"Well we have twins a boy Jack and a girl Erica." Chandler said with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations Chandler, how old are they." Janice asked.

"They will be 1 next week, Monica is really excited she has been planning their birthday ever since they were born." Chandler said.

"Oh how sweet, speaking of Monica where is she?" Janice asked.

"OMG, Monica. I have to go Janice it was great seeing you again. Bye." Chandler said as he ran off.

"Bye Chandler." Janice called after him.

Chandler got to OB/GYN and saw Monica sitting in a chair.

"Where have you been?" Monica asked as Chandler was sitting down.

"I ran into Janice in the parking lot." Chandler said.

"Monica Bing" The Nurse called.

Monica and Chandler held hands as they walked into the exam room.

"The doctor will be in shortly." The Nurse said and left.

As Monica and Chandler waited for the doctor Monica started thinking about the day that her doctor her that she couldn't a baby of her own and its not like Jack and Erica aren't her own they are but it's just that she was told that she couldn't conceive but to keep trying.

As Monica kept thinking the doctor entered.

"Monica, it's good to see you again. You're here to find out the gender of you baby, right?" Dr. Marks asked as he was looking at Monica's chart.

"That's right Dr. Marks we're ready what is it." Monica said with excitement.

"Just hold on a minute I just have to turn the sonogram machine on and then we can get started." Dr. Marks said.

As a little while of talking the machine was up and running and they could get started.

"Alright Monica lets get started." Dr. Marks said as he put the gel on her stomach to find the baby.

"Ok were ready." Chandler said a little nervous.

"Alright Monica, Chandler you're having a baby..." Dr. Marks said.

Cliffhanger sorry everyone but this is the first and probably only chapter that will be a cliffhanger. I will write the next chapter sometime this week it's going to be bust because this week I go on vacation. I will write more on my laptop later in the week. Please read and review. Thanks.


	6. The Life of Monica and Chandler Part 2

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Friends or Joey, if I did I would be rich.

The Life of Monica and Chandler Part 2

Here's the rest of the cliffhanger...

"Well, Monica, Chandler you're having a baby boy." Dr. Marks said to the happy couple.

"Hunny, I'm so happy." Chandler said with tears in his eyes

"Me too." Monica said in tears of joy with a smile on her face.

Monica and Chandler got into Chandler's Jeep SUV and started to head to the city to tell Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Mike the good news and of course to pick up Jack and Erica from Ross and Rachel's apartment.

As Chandler drove through the streets of he New York City he glanced over at Monica and saw how happy she was, she had always wanted kids of her own and she finally had them besides Jack and Erica she was now going to have a baby boy of her own.

When they finally passed Central Perk, Chandler made a u-turn and was able to find a parking spot in front of Central Perk as Monica and Chandler stepped out of the SUV they saw everything that they left behind 1 year ago. As they walked into Central Perk they saw the Big Orange Couch that they used to sit on and all the memories of it just fluttered back into their minds.

Ross and Rachel were sitting on the couch together cuddled up against each other with Mike and Phoebe in the chair snuggled up and they saw Emma sitting on the floor playing with Jack and Erica. They walked up to the counter and said hello to Gunther.

"Hey Gunther can we have a water and a coffee please." Chandler asked.

"Sure, and it's great to have you back in the city again." Gunther said.

"It's great to be back" Monica said.

They got there coffee and water and went to sit down on the couch no one even noticed them.

"What are you talking about" Monica asked

"OMG, Monica, Chandler you're here." Ross said.

"We have been here for 5 minutes but you just didn't notice us." Chandler said.

"Oh I'm sorry man." Ross said.

"So what is it what are you having." Phoebe said with a smile on her face.

"Well, were having a baby boy." Monica said also with a smile but a smile that meant that she was so excited.

"A baby boy please tell me I'm going to be the godfather." Someone said from the back of Central Perk.

The gang just looks at each other then finally turn there heads...

"OMG" Everyone said.

"That's right guys I'm back and I'm here to stay." Joey Trribianni said from the entrance to Central Perk.

"Joey, wow why are you back?" Everyone asked all at once.

"I didn't want to be away from you guys anymore so my girlfriend and I packed our bags and got on a plane and here I'm and I decided to go back to school to become a lawyer." Joey said.

"Ya but Joe where is Katie anyway?" Chandler asked.

"She's back at the hotel she was tiered." Joey said.

As everyone made there way to Ross and Rachel's apartment they knew that from this moment on nothing was going to change they were all going to be together from now on.


End file.
